


Howl

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, oh yes more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey! I was wondering if you could write a dirty one shot where soulless!Sam, demon!Dean, and the reader have a threesome? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I understand. (anon)<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Word Count: 1,000 (ish)<br/>Warnings: Threesome, morning sex? (not sure if that needs a warning), unprotected vaginal and oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I actually found this prompt really hard to fulfil – there were too many ideas and NONE of them wanted to be tied down or work out properly! Hopefully it’s worth the wait :3

You’d hunted with the boys for years. You’d seen them go through Hell (literally), you’d seen them die, and you’d been there to welcome them home with open arms every time. But this time, this time it was different. Different and…surprisingly sexy.

They didn’t have the same restraint as before. They had their needs, and they made sure they met them, which entirely changed the dynamic in the bunker. You’d forbidden them to bring home the girls they pulled in bars, so they’d turned it back on you – if they couldn’t fuck anyone else, they’d have to fuck you. This didn’t bother you; you’d harboured crushes on both brothers since you’d met, alternating between which you favoured, but this way you got to have both of them and they didn’t seem to care about sharing you.

Long ago, you’d given up any hope of the boys respecting your privacy, and your room had become a space the three of you shared. Cracking your eyes open, you peered over Sam’s shoulder at the alarm clock on your bedside table. The flashing red digits read 5:30, and you snuggled down into the crevice between Dean’s back and Sam’s front. Sam’s hips moved against your ass as you wriggled back into your space, rubbing his half-hard cock against you, and you smirked into Dean’s shoulder blade.

“Morning, Sammy.” Your voice cracked and you swallowed. “Want to do something with that?” His arms snaked their way around you, and he grunted against your neck as his lips sought the sweet spot behind your ear.

“Always want to do something with you, Y/N.” You moaned appreciatively as he licked and sucked his way down your neck to your shoulder.

“You two gettin’ going without me?” Dean murmured sleepily from in front of you, grasping the hand you’d pressed against his chest and guiding it south to meet his erection.

“No, honey, we’d never do that.” You giggled into his neck as he twisted to face you, eyes flicking from green to black and back again.

“Actually, I probably would.” Sam lifted his head and gazed down at you possessively.

“Sammy, play nice. We share, remember?” You chastised him, pulling both boys closer to you. “Fancy a little bit of morning sex to get us into the day, boys?” you smirked as they simultaneously ground against you, their arms tangling around you, heads angling towards your neck and chest as you felt heat build in your core and wrapped a leg around Dean’s waist. They slotted into the space you created for them, and you sighed contentedly.

Running your hands down Dean’s front, you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and carefully tugged them down, freeing his heavy cock from its restraints. Instantly, he pressed between your legs, the head of his cock finding your soaked entrance. You reached for his face and watched as his eyes flickered from green to black, before he dipped his head and captured your lips in a bruising kiss. Sam shifted behind you, letting you relax onto your back and Dean followed, rolling on top of you and settling between your legs. You heard the rustle as Sam removed his sleep shirt and briefs, before kneeling beside your head at the top of the bed. He pulled your head away from Dean’s, and rubbed the tip of his engorged member against your lips until you opened them and ran your tongue along his slit.

Dean raised himself onto his elbows, and, as you took Sam’s cock into your mouth, slid easily into you. A moan left you, vibrating along Sam and causing an answering groan from him. Dean’s head dropped to your shoulder as he set a swift pace, his hips snapping against yours. You raised your hips, tangling your legs around Dean’s waist, one hand gripping Dean’s shoulder, the other clutching Sam’s hip.

Sam shifted, one hand carding through your hair to hold your head still, the other coming to rest on your breast, tweaking and rolling the nipple between his fingers skilfully as he began to thrust his cock into your mouth. Their rhythms gained a synchronicity and combined with Sam’s fingers on your nipples and Dean’s on your clit, the hot coil of pleasure began to form in your belly. The bunker was silent bar the sounds of skin on skin and the heated moans escaping the three of you, tangled on the bed.

Dean’s pace increased, his cock finding your G spot each time, and that combined with the thumb rolling expertly over your clit and the wanton moans ripping their way from Sam’s throat drew the coil tighter within you. The boys’ rhythms began to stutter, and desperation crept into their movements, moans ripping from their throats with each movement. With one hard thrust, Dean had you spiralling over the edge, your walls clenching around him, muscles trembling with pleasure, keening escaping your throat as Sam continued to thrust into your mouth. Moments later, both boys followed you over the edge, cursing their pleasure as they did so. Sighing contentedly, Sam climbed off the bed, mussing your hair in thanks, and padded to the bathroom. Dean collapsed on top of you, sweat slicking his skin and sticking him to you. The two of you lay together, calming your breathing, until Dean rolled off with a satisfied smirk on his face, his eyes still coal black.

If you were honest with yourself, despite the amazing sex, you missed cuddling. Loneliness began to seep into your stomach. As if he could read your thoughts, Dean’s eyes flickered back to green and he gave you a cheeky grin, before wrapping his limbs around you, pressing his face into your neck, and dozing off. You smiled to yourself, sliding an arm around his shoulders and burying your face in his hair. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
